


drunk on moonlight

by b0kuto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adulthood, Emotional, F/M, Fluff, Funny, I Made Myself Cry, Late at Night, Learning to Love Each Other, Romantic Fluff, like he knows one thing for sure and he will protect that thing/belief/person no matter what, okay maybe just inspired by a meme, tbh i think bokuto will be a good lover, too single to write fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0kuto/pseuds/b0kuto
Summary: ❝ some nights you are the lighthouse / some nights the sea ❞ー ocean vuongjust a story abt a night that hummed the soft melodies of falling in love, over and over again.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	drunk on moonlight

the night slowed into a low hum. the last train back home was blanketed in the stillness of this velvety hour. 

“ _don’t touch me!! i have a girlfriend!!_ ” a scream pierced through the quiet in cabinet 12. a beefy guy was lying on the train floor, arms crossed at his chest defensively. a few passengers from the next cabinet looked over, judging the girl standing next to him trying to pull him close to her. 

“… **bokuto koutarou** , _i am_ your girlfriend you airhead!!” you forced out those words through clenching jaws, trying your best to not punch your drunken boyfriend. “argh i give up! you can just sleep on this floor and cry to me about it tomorrow.” throwing your hands up in the hair, you slumped into a seat. this happens whenever the fukurodani volleyball team gathers for a drink. 

“uh...EH?! y/n-chan?!?!” bokuto furrowed his brows, squinting his eyes together to figure out your identity. “who else will agree to your dumb idea to take the train back home, _captain HOOT_?” that embarrassing nickname slapped some sense into bokuto. it was a name you came up with when bokuto was obsessed with all the captain hook tiktoks. now it’s your turn to cross your arms and turn away from this drunken mess.

“aaahh babeee i’m sorry…but at least you know i’m a loyal keeper right!” flashing you a grin, bokuto tried to fish some compliments from you. but you just gave him a crude sneer, your patience had run out.

the walk from the bar to the train station was a nightmare. bokuto was either stuffing your face with sloppy kisses, or crying about how he missed akaashi’s sets. you hissed at yourself for agreeing to his request to take the train back. well, that stubborn bull wouldn’t give you a choice anyways. the boys even offered to lend you a helping hand, but this airhead straight up shut them down and literally carried you away. although he did stumble just a few minutes later.

“babeee don’t ignore meee…”   
“…”

“babee - ouch!” bokuto bumped his head against the door as he struggled to stand up. he sat back down, pouting like a needy baby, and gave you his puppy eyes. argh, that’s your weakness number 4. heaving out a helpless sigh, you dragged yourself to bokuto. 

“there there, does it hurt a lot?” you gently rubbed the bump on his head. you can never change. no matter how fed up you are with bokuto’s childish tantrums, he still claims the softest parts of your heart. watching how you cared for him, tender warmth and total devotion welled up in bokuto’s eyes.

he pulled you towards him, stuffing his face in that familiar space between your shoulder and neck, a place that fits him perfectly. his hugs were always squeeze-the-air-out-of-your-lung tight. the woody smell of whisky mixed with the fragrance of the detergent you two shared. your eyes softened. it’s been a long journey for the both of you. you prayed for him as he played his last point in the tokyo nationals; you cried with him on graduation day; you laughed at his grimace when he drank his first sip of hard liquor; you sent him off to play against other amazing volleyball players from all over the world; you watched him holler with excitement when you agreed to move in with him.

"y/n-chan, i’m…sorry.” bokuto muffled against your neck. “hmm? it’s okay, i’m well-trained to handle any bokuto weakness & inconvenience.” you smiled, drawing circles on his back to lighten the atmosphere. after all, a beaming bokuto is your favourite kind of bokuto.

“not just about this. i’m sorry…for not being always there. i really want to celebrate every simple joy with you, help you out on laundry day, cook for you instead…” “ _pfft_ ” you couldn’t help but giggle. the _disaster_ bokuto would unleash.

“i’m serious! you know…what i want to say is, i’m sorry i can’t promise you anything yet.” your back went stiff, confused by what he meant and also frightened to hear what he’s gonna say next. “as you know, professional athletes only have a short period of prime time, and i want to play more before i retire.” the determination and grit in his voice were unquestionable, and you love him for that. “after every match, i’m thinking about the next. that’s why i’ve been putting all my time on training. i know you were disappointed and lonely when i could not be there for your birthday. i also saw your pinterest board for couple vacation that never happened.” now it was his turn to rub your back. your breath caught in your chest, stinging tears were blurring your vision.

were you disappointed and bothered by it? yes. did you love him so fiercely that you learned to respect his passion and support him instead? yes. did you also spend a lot of long nights tossing and turning, tearing up at bokuto’s silly grin on your lock screen? yes. and will you still do it all again for him? always.

but you never expected this simpleton (quoting from his old banter partner, kuroo) to feel sorry about it. of course he did. he saw that slight slump in your shoulders when he told you that he could not make it for your birthday. he noticed the strain in your forced chuckle when he called you to cancel dinner nights. he hated to see how the darkness under your eyes would deepen whenever he flew off for a match. he had learn the ways to love you, he’s always learning.

loosening his grip, bokuto looked up to press a kiss on your forehead. “that’s why i want to take the train tonight. i want to be dumb teenagers with you, doing reckless things again.” you broke out a giggle and nudged him teasingly, “don’t worry, you have kept up with the first part, _dumbo_.”

“BABEEE i was trying to be romantic and deep! did i use the word reckless correctly though?” “seeeee? that’s what im talking about, dorkuto.”

bokuto puffed his cheeks, grumpy that you did not praise him for his idea. still giggling, you pushed him down, gave him an obnoxiously loud smooch on the cheek, and lay down beside him.

“let’s just lie here like this for a while,” you snuggled closer to bokuto, “being dumb teenagers, right?” you winked at him. that’s his weakness number 48 on the latest list of bokuto’s weaknesses. cradling you in his arms, he turned into your favorite beaming bokuto.

the other passengers were confused by what’s happening in cabinet 12, but you two couldn’t give a damn. the slow hum of late-night had resumed. the only sounds you two could hear were each other’s heartbeats, and the only comfort you two needed were each other. you two had yet to realise, the only weakness you had were each other.

“babe.”  
“hmm?”  
“wait for me okay? you are going to marry me.”  
“what if i can’t? then i’m gonna propose to you instead.”  
“NO YOU BETTER NOT! proposing looks really cool and i want to do it!!”  
“...fine. don’t make me wait too long, my ace. promise?”  
“ _pinky promise_.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- inspired by a meme on @whitepeopletwitter on Tumblr. the chaotic energy in it just screamed bokuto to(link: https://whitepeopletwitter.tumblr.com/post/189935989096)  
> \- (oh talking abt Tumblr u can find me there @b0kuto too hehe!)  
> \- finally wrote for my username HAHAHA  
> \- i also think I'm q good with nicknames for bokuto AHHAHHA
> 
> \- may write a few prompts inspired by quotes/poems and make it into a series ! :-) thanks for reading my work so far ♡


End file.
